


Late Night Feelings

by Ogygia



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, First Time Nudity, Friends to Dumbasses, Is Zer0 an alien? Is Zer0 a robot?, Lorelei POV, Multi, Non-Binary Zer0, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhys Strongfork Has a Praise Kink, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), Trans Lorelei, Zer0's Transforming Genitalia, i'm just making tags up i'm sorry, por que no los dos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogygia/pseuds/Ogygia
Summary: The one where Rhys, Lorelei, and Zer0 all get naked and improve human/alien relations.
Relationships: Lorelei/Rhys/Zer0
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Late Night Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, folks, my first explicit Borderlands fic. Please be gentle with me.
> 
> Some things about this will probably make more sense with a sprinkle of context from my first fic about these three over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354454), but it is definitely not required reading, because we are just here to see three good-looking people visit, you guessed it, Bonetown. All you need to know is that my Zer0 uses they/them pronouns, and my Lorelei uses he/him pronouns. Masculine language is also used for Lorelei's junk. Trans rights!
> 
> Speaking of Zer0, everything about Nyriad's logs in BL3 basically ossified my previously unsupported headcanon that it would be dope as hell if Zer0 was an Eridian guardian. Essentially, an alien robot. You will get to see that in action... NOW!

“Is it supposed to look like that?” 

“I didn’t imagine there’d be so much… what’s the sodding word? It’s _right_ at the tip of my tongue.”

“Is it purple?” asks Rhys, turning his head as if staring at a piece of abstract art he doesn’t quite understand. “Because, uh, I wasn’t expecting purple either.”

Lorelei turns his head at the exact same angle, inspecting the gently ridged mound between Zer0’s legs as they lay sprawled and open on Rhys' gigantic bed, the pale grey skin there marbled with streaks of what is indeed a hell of a lot of purple. It isn’t the first time either of them have been _intimate_ with Zer0, but it is the first time Zer0 has stripped down to absolutely nothing but their birthday suit, if you could even say alien constructs had birthdays. 

Zer0 makes a noise, as if clearing their throat delicately, and it’s still proper weird and going to take some adjustment, seeing the flat, unmoving face that’s been under their helmet all along. With no real mouth, their voice seems to echo from somewhere deep inside their chest. “You must remember, I'm not like either of you. I can... reshape it.”

“Oh, can you? Can you spruce it up a bit, then?” asks Lorelei brightly, running a single finger over the oddly cool skin. He loves how Zer0 shudders ever so slightly at the lightest of bare touches; their skin must be so bloody sensitive trapped under those layers all the time. “Like, give it something fun to look at, like Rhys’ bits?”

Rhys beams, his mustache bristling happily. “Aw, you like my bits?”

Lorelei reaches over and curls his fingers around Rhys’ soft cock where it lies against his thigh, lightly pumping it a few times. “I _love_ your bits.” 

The noise Rhys makes is _delightful_; Lorelei doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of pulling each and every one of them out of him.

The noise Zer0 makes as they carefully transform is somewhat _less_ delightful, but no less interesting, a sort of crisp, almost digital tearing as the streaks on their skin coalesce into a long, fleshy tube, lightly lined with ridges that grow thicker at the base.

“Wow, just… wow?” Rhys carefully takes it up in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze along its length. “I can’t believe you’ve been able to do this this entire time, completely unassisted. That’s incredible.” 

Lorelei gently flicks Rhys in his port. “Ow! What?”

“Atlas Brain _off_ in the bedroom please,” he reminds him mildly.

“Oh, right. Sorry…”

“Mmph,” says Zer0 elegantly, and then, in a strained voice because Rhys is still squeezing, “Would you have done this, if only you knew sooner? Hm, how curious.”

“I like you for a lot more reasons than what you look like or can… change into,” Rhys tells them fondly, pressing a kiss over the pale, interlocking plates that form their abdomen.

“Well, it certainly don’t hurt that the body armor is downright sexy. Not that you aren’t without it,” Lorelei adds with a wink, stroking a hand down the inside of Zer0’s thigh where two of the plates don’t quite meet, exposing stripes of something like bright purple muscle.

Zer0 tips their head back with a quiet rumbling, their long fingers already scrabbling behind them for one of the obscenely fluffy pillows at the head of Rhys’ bed. “Again,” they demand in a low voice. The glowing points of light in their face that Lorelei _thinks_ might be eyes flicker and dim, sort of like an eyelid shuttering a human one.

Lorelei smiles wickedly. “In here?” He reaches between the plates once more, smiling wider when they seem to pulse and flutter open a little around his probing fingers, inviting him deeper.

Zer0 nods carefully.

“Hey, Zer0, can I put my mouth on this or…?” Rhys lifts the tube between Zer0’s legs, eyeing it with equal parts curiosity and desire.

“Uh, yes, yes you can. You both may, actually.” Zer0 pauses, clearly trying to fight down some of the eager shaking in their thighs, the poor thing. “I’d like that, uh, a lot.” 

“Cool,” and Rhys sucks the tip of Zer0 into his mouth. 

A deep moan reverberates in their chest, and it just goes straight through Lorelei, making him feel unexpectedly very wet and very warm. Zer0 seems mildly embarrassed, because the moan doesn’t _stop_, but it does get softer, more withdrawn. They drape a long arm across their face, but just as quickly Lorelei is reaching for the fingers of their other hand, lifting the bony palm to his lips and pressing soft kisses between the joints.

“Don’t be shy, love,” he murmurs, “it’s _aaall_ going to be okay. We want to make you feel good. Don’t you want to feel good, too?”

Rhys makes a thick sound of agreement, but doesn’t let up at all, working as much of Zer0 into his mouth as he possibly can. 

What Lorelei is about to do next might kill Zer0, but if he were in their place, it’d be a pretty good death, he reckons. He scoots up, bare shoulder bumping against Rhys, and places his mouth at the base of Zer0’s new appendage, mouthing his way back up to Rhys’ lips. Barely restrained, Zer0 starts to shake all over as soft groans build inside their chest, their arm sliding off their flat face so they can finally watch what’s being done to them. 

Smiling to himself, Lorelei’s tongue darts out, flicking against Rhys’ wet mouth, the slick tip of Zer0, and he nudges Rhys over so they can work both their tongues along the length of the ridged tube. The taste is strong, but not unpleasant, almost sweet yet sweat-sour at the same time, sort of like licking a patch of Zer0 anywhere, only concentrated.

“I… I… I cannot…” Zer0 murmurs above them.

Lorelei and Rhys both pause their sloppy licking, eyes darting up to Zer0’s face. “Can’t what? You all right?” asks Rhys, and his voice is bloody _ragged_.

Zer0 nods, embarrassed. “The feeling of you, it is... indescribable. I can hardly… ugh, stand it.”

Lorelei strokes them gently between their plates. “But you don’t want it to stop, do you?”

They shake their head. “Of course not.”

Lorelei looks back at Rhys, the way his eyes shamelessly drift down from Zer0’s face to their spit-slippery tube, and grins. “I don’t think he wants to stop either. Go on then, Rhys.”

His eyes drawn shut, Rhys looks oddly _beautiful_, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, all sorts of obscenely wet noises slipping from his stretched lips as he redoubles his efforts without Lorelei to help, noises that very nearly get lost in all of the sweet groaning Zer0’s doing. Then, with an audible pop as he pulls himself away, he licks a stripe up his fleshy hand and grips Zer0’s appendage, working his fist up toward his mouth as it seals over Zer0 again.

Lorelei brushes some damp hair back from his forehead. “Good boy, Rhys,” he says softly, “Reckon you deserve something for all that hard work, huh?”

Rhys’ voice is muffled, but that is a very noticeable, “oh, _fuck_...” that slips out of him.

Smiling softly, Lorelei moves behind him, pressing his soft chest against Rhys’ slightly damp back as he slides down. He runs his hands from Rhys’ armpits down to his ribs and then his bony hips, splayed fingers finding where’s he softest and most sensitive. He can think of a few more sensitive spots, though, and reaches around, grabbing a handful of warm cock and feeling Rhys tighten beautifully in his grip. He’s already so hard he’s _dripping_, just from a bit of oral, but Lorelei does always like when he gets all wet and eager like this.

“That’s perrrfect,” says Lorelei, rolling his ‘r’. He gathers the slick on his fingers and pushes his hand down, between Rhys’ legs, dragging a wet stripe of come from his balls to his hole. Then he presses inside with his sticky middle finger, and feels Rhys go nice and pliant beneath him.

“That’s a good boy, Rhys,” Lorelei breathes against him, and Rhys shudders hard from some combination of the praise and the sensation. “Ready to be fucked, aren’t you?” 

He can hear Rhys come up for air, letting out a soft, panting, “_Please_.”

Lorelei laughs a little smugly and bites a patch of his skin. “You want me inside you _so_ bad, it’s, uh, it’s a bit cute, actually. Don’t worry, though, I’ve got you.”

He traces the rim of Rhys’ hole, gently stretching him as he presses deeper still. He’s all wonderful, tight heat around his finger, and he’s just _teasing_ now, but he’s going to need to get serious in a quick minute. He kisses Rhys’ back and mutters, “Just hold on,” before crawling to the edge of the bed, rifling through his storage deck on the floor for anything not a hard, shiny gun or wicked sharp blade and coming away with a little pink bottle of lube.

_Perfect_.

Cracking the lid open, he joins the action again, pouring the lube all over his first two fingers, and then feeling for Rhys’ hole once more. “That’s better, isn’t it?” he murmurs, and it’s beautiful how damn easy it is to sink both fingers inside Rhys now, splaying them gently until Rhys is squeezing down on him.

He can hear Rhys stop sucking Zer0 off to moan softly, maybe somewhere against their thigh, as Lorelei starts to fuck him open on his hand. It’s times like these he reconsiders his stance on popping into a Quick Change or doing things the old-fashioned way with H-implants and injections, because his fingers aren’t particularly thick or long, and they’re certainly not toe-curlingly sensitive in the same way his dick is. Still, it feels good, to be doing this with his own body, on his own terms, and Rhys never has any complaints about it. He imagines with a bit of coaxing they could get Zer0 on board with being finger-fucked, too, if they ever want to try it.

The thought, combined with the way Rhys is bearing down on him and the lovely sounds he and Zer0 are both making, is enough to make him gush, a hell of a lot of wet warmth sliding down his thighs and dripping onto the sheets. He presses a kiss to Rhys’ side and shoves his other hand between his own legs, taking his slippery, neglected cock between his thumb and forefinger and giving it a squeeze that makes his vision pulse.

“Rhys,” he says hoarsely, still kissing whatever inch of Rhys is available as he fingers him. “I, uh, may have overestimated myself. Need some attention, too.”

And Rhys, as eager to please as ever, is abruptly stopping everything, sitting back to catch his breath, a horrible blush running down his pale chest. “Right, right, okay…” His mouth is a swollen wreck, shining wet and red, and he wipes at it tenderly as he thinks. “Here’s what I got: Zer0 can, uh, use that thing on me—”

“With, ahem, pleasure.” Zer0 almost sounds like they’re smiling, despite all contrary evidence.

“And Lorelei, do you wanna…” He points at his face.

Lorelei grins, leaning up to kiss the puffy mouth under his damp facial hair. “Free mustache rides, you mean?”

Zer0 laughs as Rhys sputters wildly. “_Lorelei!_”

Lorelei’s grin gets even wider. “What, am I wrong?”

“Hm, no, actually, not at all.” Rhys beckons them with a pat on either side of the bed next to him and then lays back. “Just remember to be gentle with me, this is the face of a multi-billion dollar company, all right?”

Rolling his eyes, Lorelei gives him a lazy salute. “Aye, aye, chief.” 

Zer0 makes a quiet sound then, to get their attention. “Uh, some assistance. It's only my first day with… What do we call it?” They take their ridged appendage in one hand, running it through their fingers with an obvious shudder. 

“We can call it whatever you’d like,” says Rhys, smiling encouragingly and propping himself up on one elbow.

Zer0 nods. “I’ll give it some thought.”

Lorelei comes up behind them now, smushing his cheek against their blissfully cool arm as he puts his hands on their hips. “It’s real easy, Zer0. Think about, say, all the times Rhys has had you finger him on his desk, or—”

Rhys lets out an embarrassed laugh. “It was only like, one time!”

“Three,” Zer0 corrects smugly, holding up as many long fingers and wagging them in his face.

“Same idea, really. You’re gonna use this,” and here, Lorelei gives Zer0’s fleshy tube a long squeeze, feeling more than hearing their groan as they rock back against him, “and put it in his arsehole. Which, I might add, is going to feel _amazing_ after I just got finished with him.”

“Is this what it felt like, Zer0?” Rhys asks the ceiling contemplatively, somehow turning even _more_ pink under their gazes. “When you were just laying there earlier with _us_ looking at _you_?”

Zer0 huffs with amusement. “Yes, exactly that. Now, what's that saying again? How the tables turn?”

“And turn, and turn…” Lorelei giggles, kissing Zer0’s arm before he makes his way to the other end of Rhys.

“I’m serious about the face, Lorelei,” Rhys says quietly, pointing an accusatory finger. “Last month when you sat on it so hard you gave me a black eye my PR guy wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. Total nightmare.”

“I will be _so_ careful with your ridiculous,” Lorelei leans down to kiss him, upside down, “expensive,” and another kiss, “_face_. Happy?”

Rhys leans up to steal a third kiss, which is more adorable than he has any right to be especially after having Lorelei’s fingers up his arse. “Now I am.”

Snorting, Lorelei braces his hands on Rhys’ chest and scoots up, lowering himself until he can feel Rhys’ chin curving into his tender cock. The pressure is so sweet than Lorelei momentarily forgets to be cheeky about it, instead slowly grinding down on Rhys’ face, getting him very sticky wet from the cheeks down. “Now _I_ am, too,” he sighs happily, squirming a little harder.

Rhys mutters something, and the vibrations _tickle_ something fierce. “Oi! No talking with your mouth full!” Lorelei tells him, slapping his chest and making Rhys flinch under him. Then he looks over at Zer0. “You ready, love?”

Zer0 nods. “Very much,” and they carefully guide their appendage inside Rhys.

With a muffled groan, Rhys’ hands immediately shoot up to Lorelei’s thighs, gripping tight enough that the robotic fingers are going to leave faint marks, which is oddly a little sexy. If it were anyone else Lorelei might be annoyed, though, but Rhys is… different. Special. He smooths his hand gently over the back of Rhys' knuckles. “Doing good?”

The cybernetic hand forms a thumbs up. “Really good, from the looks of it,” Lorelei points out, because Rhys’ cock is leaking onto his stomach now, where it bounces with every one of Zero’s shallow thrusts. The thumbs up moves up and down enthusiastically, and Lorelei bursts out laughing.

A laugh that very quickly turns into a sharp moan as Rhys finally wraps his lips around Lorelei’s cock and gives it a good, hard suck. Every bone in his body instantly feels molten hot, and he can hardly keep himself upright, his fingers and toes curling on themselves as he allows himself to rock deeper into the wet heat of Rhys’ mouth.

“So good, Rhys, _so_ bloody good,” he murmurs. He looks up into the lights in Zer0’s face and bites at his lip. Almost immediately Zer0 reaches out and smooths their cold thumb against his mouth, and Lorelei sucks it in, biting hard enough that Zer0 gasps but doesn’t take their hand back.

“Isn’t he, Zer0?” he asks wetly around the digit. “Isn’t Rhys such a good boy?”

Zer0’s eyes drop to Rhys’ face, buried between Lorelei’s legs, and then lower still, where their appendage glides in and out of Rhys smoothly. “Yes,” they say in a low voice, stroking down Rhys’ stomach and over his red cock. “A _very_ good boy.”

Lorelei can feel Rhys groan and buck sharply under him at the attention and faint praise. But Lorelei’s not going to last long at all with the way Rhys’ tongue is still swirling around him, over him, toying with the edge of his hole. He wants to come just like this, grinding sloppily and slippery wet all over Rhys’ nose and chin, feeling the prickle of his stupid mustache. Rhys wraps his lips tight around Lorelei again and sucks like he’s never done anything so well in his life, and _there_ it is, like a dam breaking, and Lorelei feels as wet as one too, the way he gushes all over Rhys’ face.

“Fuuuck, keep going,” moans Lorelei as he leans more heavily on his palms where they’re resting on Rhys’ chest, feeling the thunder of his heart in his chest. “Come on, Rhys, make me come again, sweetheart.”

His hands shaking on Lorelei’s thighs, Rhys laps him up eagerly, the tip of his tongue dancing over his poor, oversensitive cock. Challenged accepted, he seems to be saying, the way he relentlessly goes at it and tears the next groan right out of Lorelei, making him shudder endlessly above Rhys. He’s going straight to pieces and all he can do now is hang on and let Rhys get him there, clenching his thighs so tight around Rhys’ head the man definitely isn’t getting enough air, but he’s too determined to stop, not until Lorelei— 

Lorelei comes _again_, shaking harder than ever before as he rides out his orgasm on that sharp, beautiful tongue. After what feels like the longest, sweetest minute of his life, Rhys stops licking at him like a madman and just smooths his hands down Lorelei’s thighs, the cool metal of his cybernetics so refreshingly soothing. Lorelei laughs at nothing, and maybe everything, as he slumps off Rhys’ face.

“Your turn,” he says brightly, almost slurring, and drags his still shuddering body down the bed, grabbing at Rhys’ cock. Rhys, no longer being helplessly smothered, lets out what is quite literally a shout the second Lorelei squeezes him. “You too, Zer0,” adds Lorelei, motioning for them to bring their hand over, and together they jerk Rhys off until he’s practically in tears, squirming desperately between them.

“Please, please, _please_,” murmurs Rhys, so lost in it he doesn’t even know what he’s begging for. “Ah, the both of you, I just, mmm, please…”

“Lorelei and I, the both of us have you now,” Zer0 tells him softly, gently stroking Rhys’ hip with their free hand. “Please let go for me.”

And Rhys does, powerless to resist either of them, coming in warm stripes across his stomach as he shakes and cries out.

Lorelei pulls his sticky wet hand back and sucks his fingers clean, grinning around them as he peers down at Rhys, who looks dewy-eyed and earth-shatteringly amazed. “I love you so much,” Rhys tells him breathlessly.

Don’t they all? Lorelei snorts and cheekily pats his damp cheeks with both hands. “That’s just something people say, don’t be stupid.”

“No, I do,” Rhys tips his head down to look at Zer0, pointing a trembling hand at them as well. “And I love you, too.”

“Rhys, you’re blathering,” laughs Zer0, though they sound a touch embarrassed.

Rhys closes his eyes and seems to sink deeper into the bed. “I think you guys just, _whoosh_, completely rocked my whole world here. Gonna need a minute to pick up all the pieces. Am I still crying?”

Lorelei dabs at his eyes with his knuckle. “A little bit.”

“Thank you,” says Rhys in a tiny voice. “For doing that just now, but also rocking my world.”

“No problem, Rhys, you always know where to find me. Though…” He glances up and cocks his head at Zer0. “I’m a little concerned about something else. Zer0, did you, you know, finish?”

Zer0 shrugs lightly. “There was nothing to finish.”

“What!” Lorelei squawks in surprise. “Did it at least feel good?”

“Better than good.”

“So, let me get this straight,” begins Lorelei, counting each point on his fingers. “You can’t orgasm.”

Zer0 nods. 

“But it just feels good forever and ever.”

Zer0 nods again. “That appears to be so.”

Lorelei just stares for what feels like a solid minute. “All right, I call dibs on Zer0 next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I tweaked the summary, no, I cannot tell if it is better or worse.


End file.
